Priceless Work of Art
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Art is in the eyes of the beholder. Near finds himself looking through the gallery of an old friend from Wammy's house at a museum. Inside a certain painting catches his interest and he finds he can't quite turn away from it. Slight LindaxNear


Priceless Work of Art by blackdragonflower

Summary: Art is in the eyes of the beholder. Near finds himself looking through the gallery of an old friend from Wammy's house at a museum. Inside a certain painting catches his interest and he finds he can't quite turn away from it. Slight LindaxNear

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

A young man walked through an art gallery. Paintings surrounded him beautiful, cruel, twisted, and breathtaking. He stopped in front of a picture of light penetrating dark clouds. In the shadows between the light beams was a young man all in white who looked darker than the shadows themselves despite the color contrast. Near puzzled this as he twirled his hair around his finger. In the picture beside the young man was a black cross that stood tall, so it was like the person was the cross's shadow.

In the background, near the horizon was a group of what looked like children. Near took a step closer to the painting. He squinted his eyes catching something diminutive. The person in white had a pair of goggles in his hand, and hanging from the onyx cross was a ruby red rosary. Recognition skulked its way into the forefront of Near's mind. His eyes drifted to the lower right corner looking for a signature but found none.

Maybe… just maybe…

His black eyes took a turn and instead went to the upper left corner. The albino looking young man could just faintly see a name scrawled there. It was one he was very familiar with.

Linda.

The image of a blonde haired, russet eyed girl popped from his memories.

"_**Near do you want to come outside with us?"**_

Yes, the toy-loving young adult remembered her very fondly. Unlike many of the other children who either just ignored him, or took distaste to his person, Linda had treated him kindly, always, even when her "friends" said it wasn't the "cool thing to do".

"Hello. What do you see when you look into this painting?"

The albino was shocked he hadn't sensed the person next to him. His incisive eyes slithered to the corners to take a peek at the individual beside him. Blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and a voice, which was what he, remembered but aged satisfactorily with time. "I see... Miseries, despair, but yet… hope behind it. I think the artist mourns someone she lost."

"Oh?" The woman beside him smiled a finger on her lip. "Why do you think she lost someone?"

"The color scheme… The way the light shines on not the many, but the one. But, what I deduce is that the artist of this painting does not want to forget someone or something important."

"You see all that in this painting?"

"Yes. Am I wrong?" As if his deductions could be.

"It's up to your interpretation. There is no right or wrong in art. What do you believe? Do you think you're right Near?"

"Hello Linda." Near turned to fully face her. She was dressed in blue jeans with a denim jacket open to reveal a flirty -yet conservative- creamy off-white tanktop. She grinned her pearly whites peeping through her light strawberry red-pink colored lipstick.

"I knew you'd recognize me Near. It's nice to see you again. Though I wasn't expecting to see you here." She chuckled. "You were right though."

"Hm? About what?"

"This picture… it's a more personal one for me. It's so I don't forget Matt… and Mello… and you."

"…"

"Some people have already asked me to buy it… but I've told them all no."

"Why?"

"Because." Linda put her hands on her hips looking her "_long lost friend_" in the eye. "Personally it means too much to me to let it go. No amount of money could pry this painting from my fingertips! Alive _or_ dead."

"Money wouldn't do you much good if you were dead Linda." Near logically reasoned putting a hand in a pocket of his white sweats. The other came up so his finger could coil around his pallid curls.

The blonde flushed then laughed. "Yeah, suppose you're right, as always. You weren't number one for nothing… So what have you been up to? No wait, don't bother answering." She tucked her hands into the pockets on her denim coat. "I'm not allowed to know." She winked then snickered again. "I'll just put it as you've been working hard as a private detective yes?"

Near nodded and turned his gaze back to the work of art. "You are here for the gallery opening of your pieces correct?"

"Mhm. The owner is a friend of mine. When I left Wammy's he helped me get a few connections. He says I really didn't need them though, that my art speaks much for itself."

"He's telling the truth."

"Well, I answered why I'm here… Why are you here my dear friend?"

"…" In all reality Near truly did like art, not quite as much as his toys but it was getting pretty close now. He'd been secretly tracking Linda's progress though, unbeknownst to the artist herself. In fact, he had anonymously bought a couple of her works including an oil painting and a watercolor. Until just recently he hadn't quite understood why. With time he'd come to comprehend that he harbored affection for the blonde girl, who was now a young woman. Maybe his boyish hormones had finally been brought into effect?

Maybe he was just allowing himself to feel some emotion for once more in his life. The only time he'd allowed himself to feel emotion was when Matt and Mello had been killed, due to the events a maniacal mass murder calling himself Kira had invoked. He had also shed a solitary tear when his idol died, but L, as much as Near cared for him, was nothing compared to how he felt when he lost his two friends. Now, most did not consider Near and Mello friends, and in all terms they are correct, but it was indeed a special type of friendship they harbored. As long as they competed they were friends. If someone picked on Near, the angry blonde was the first to get involved and throw a fist. He didn't do it to protect the albino, just to make sure everyone knew it was only he who got to pick on Near or anything of that sort. Some definition of friendship, but that was their mutual with-no-words-needing-to-be-said agreement.

"Near?"

"I came here to view the art."

"Well, that makes perfect logical sense. So, are you here of your own viewing pleasure or is this for an investigation?" Linda asked her voice hushed so others wouldn't overhear.

"My own interest."

"Ah, I see. I noticed you standing here for a good five, ten minutes so I thought I'd mosey on over... You seemed very interested in this painting."

Someone called Linda's name and both turned to the voice. It was a woman in a terribly ugly fur around her neck with an ultra scarlet dress that was enough to make your eyes burn. Near's eye twitched at the high shrieky voice. "You better not keep her waiting or..."

Too late.

The insane woman strutted over comparing to a peacock with her over dramatized walk. Her shrill voice vibrated through their poor eardrums once more. "Oh dear you are _the_ Miss Linda correct? Darling your works are supreme in the art world! You have such raw talent!" She drew Linda close and kissed her on both cheeks, "Truly brilliant darling!" Near found the hairs on the back of his neck bristling.

"Hello... Can I help you with something?"

"Dear I've taken quite a liking to this painting here. What is your asking price, name it and it's yours!"

Linda shook her head. "I'm sorry ma'am. This painting is _not_ for sale."

"But darling! Everything in the world is for sale!" The woman petted her fur, which stared back with beady eyes.

"No. Excuse _me_ ma'am. That is where you are mistaken, please take no offense. This painting _is not_ and _will never_ be for sale."

They woman's eyes slanted in aggravation. She was the type of woman who'd been spoiled her life, the type of woman who you didn't say no to, or else. "Well I never! Obviously you don't know who I am!"

Near watched the transactions go back in forth quite interested. His finger twisted around pale locks. He cracked a smirk at the woman's frustration and Linda's cool exterior. "Excuse me, but I don't appreciate you flaunting you position in front of me. It is entirely unnecessary as it will not change my mind in the least. I am not selling this painting. Can I interest you in any others?"

"No! I will not have any others but that one right there! If you don't sell me that painting right now then I will make sure the whole world knows of your... your... your indecency!"

Linda's teeth gritted together. "Madam, please, I'm trying to be reasonable. I just can't sell you this painting... It's a... gift to a special friend of mine."

"Reasonable! Gift! Humph!" The woman turned on heel and stormed her way off muttering things that no "polite and refined" woman should utter.

Near chuckled. "She was quite interesting if I may say so. Are you alright Linda?"

The blonde sighed deeply. "I'll be fine. I have to deal with people like this all the time."

The albino looked away from Linda to her painting. "Who was the friend you said you were giving it to? Or was that a clever lie?"

"It wasn't a lie. It really is meant to be a gift I think."

"..."

"I think... I'll give it to you."

"...?" Near looked at her his dark black eyes searching for something in her eyes. Her lips stretched into a gentle smile.

"I'm sure you wonder why I'm giving it to you... Truthfully I can't stand the thought of snot-nosed twits like that running their grubby fingers all over what I've poured my heart and soul into. If I give it to you I know you'll cherish it and take good care of it."

"Thank you Linda. I will take good care of it."

"Ya know... traveling the world, painting whatever I feel like is great but... I've always felt something is missing." The blonde's smile turned to a slight frown. "Something I could never own... like a priceless work of art."

"..." Linda put a caring hand on the frame around her piece. Near wished her smile would return. He missed it, the warmth it radiated.

She chuckled sadly to herself. "Near, you are a priceless piece of art, untouchable and unreachable. Please take good care of this piece. I'll have it arranged so it can be dropped off wherever you would like it. Goodbye Near." The blonde leaned over and her lips brushed against Near's forehead feather-lightly. "I'll miss you." She offered him a smile began walking away. Near watched a bit saddened. Then he thought, it was for the better his feelings were never shared. He could never return hers quite the way she wanted, and there was no use to further break her heart, but...

"Linda."

The woman turned hearing her name. "...?"

"Take care of yourself. I'll miss you too."

And she answered him with a bright smile which was its own art, an art he would never have, but would always remember fondly.


End file.
